Packet processing pipelines are generally designed to perform various packet processing operations (e.g., packet forwarding and analysis, etc.). Based on configuration from the control plane, the data plane packet processing pipeline makes decisions about packets that it receives, and can be configured to store data from these packets for future processing. However, other circuitry on a hardware forwarding element might generate data that would improve the packet processing.